Solus
Solus is the mighty hero, god of all that is good and just and right in the world. He is the epitome of hero and gives every one hope who is aspriing to be great. Those who need a hero and those who wish to be heros all pray to him. Crusaders battle in his name for justice and virtue. History He was a mortal born in the city of Gedian on the western continent of Galea about 15,000 years ago. He was a poor beggar in the streets of this mighty city. Destiny found him and he became a hero of the people. In life, as in divinity, he was unwavering in his conviction to defend the helpless. It is said that he is one of only three divines to have ascended by the First Path. Home On the 2nd layer of Celestia is Solus' home plane of Culdan. Culdan is a giant fortress monestary filled with dead crusaders, archons, and warriors for good. Only the virtuous live among Solus. It is a castle build to acomidate those who wish to continue their service to him after death, to fight in holy wars, and aid mortals in their quests. Relationships Solus is allied with, and a member of, the Light of Life. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal representations of the deity and the prefered appearance. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Solus General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The Trials of Solus: The holy book of Solus consists of 13 books that provide the basis of the paths he took to divinity. They are the tales of his trials that he undertook that eventually lead to him gaining his divine spark. There are slightly different versions of the stories regionally, but his *'Trial I: '''Solus battles against a horde of undead. He saves many people and destroys all of the undead, but succums to his wounds and dies. *'Trial II:' Solus is brought back to life and begins helping the people of the kingdom ravaged by undead. He provides aid and care for the sick and poor and performs healing rituals an blessings. *'Trial III:' Solus wishes to go to foriegn lands and fight the enemies of good, but looking to the strength of his patron Taija, he instead realizes that his place is with the survivors of the undead horde. He continues to help. *'Trial IV:' Solus uncovers the plot of domination by a demon worshiping necromancer and his cult. He is the one that unleashed the armies of the undead. He spends countless days studying the necromantic arts to fully understand his enemy and how to defeat him. He clashes face to face with the necromancer in open combat. Observers witnessing the battle say between the whirling blades and spells and flashes of energy, the were unable to tell who was who in the fight. In the end Solus emerged from the fog of war, saying the the necromancer still lives. *'Trial V: Solus spend an extended amount of time with his lieutentants. He learns to love them as if they were his own family. *'Trial VI: '''Solus confronts the cult with complete understanding of their power. He defeats the cult and slays many. Their forces scatter to the wind, but the leader survives. *'Trial VII: Solus spends a great amount of time living among his soldiers and learns lessons of kindness while he cares for them. *'Trial VIII: '''Solus is confronted by a powerful king who offers riches, women, and fame to serve him. Initially, Solus is tempted by the offer but turns it down as he sees the corruption this could bring. *'Trial IX:' The king is angered by Solus's refusal and attacks Solu's army. Solus and his army defeats the king's legion and Solus slays the king in honorable one on one combat. Solus takes control of one of the king's forts and uses it for his army. Solus stands in the highest tower and looks down. He sees that the world, and the universe, and he sees that it is small. He is significant, as is everyone else. *'Trial X: Solus leaves his army and his greatest lieutenant in charge. He travels the the land and learns of the world. *'''Trial XI: Solus retreats to a secluded monistary of Tao and meets with their monks. He learns to medidate and finally overcomes his sense of separation. He learns that he is of the universe and that all things are like him. He is ready to leave. *'Trial XII:' Solus puts down his sword and his shield and travels the land. He teaches others what he has learned, of heroism, virtue, and honor. *'Trial XIII:' As Solus's final days draw near, he is contront by everything he has experienced in his life. He battles his own mind in a test of will power. He succedes and ascends to divinity. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Paladin's Code *I will learn the weight of my sword. Without my heart to guide ot, it is worthless -- my strength is not in my sword but in my heart. If I lose my sword, I have lost a tool. If I betray my heart, I have died. *I will follow the lessons given by the Trials. *I will not tarnish his glory and virtue through my actions. *I am the first into battle and the last to leave it. *I will not be taken prisoner by my free will. I will not surrender those under my command. *I will never abandon a companion, though I will honor sacrifice freely given. *I will guard the honor of my fellows, both in thought and deed, and I will have faith in them. *When in doubt I may force my enemies to surender, but I am responsible for their lives. *I will never refuse a challenge from an equal. I will give honor to worthy enemies, and contempt to the rest. *I will protect the innocent and the virtuous. They are his chosen people. *I will suffer death before dishonor. *I will strive to emulate Solus' perfection. Traits Virtuous Trust: Through the teachings of Solus, you strive to bring peace to the world. Those who you speak to more trusting than they normally would be when they see your devotion to the Virtuous One. As long as your holy symbol is visable you gain a +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks. One of these is always a class skil. A Shining Beacon: You carry a burnign hatred in your heart for all things demonic and have studied their weaknesses carefully. You deal an amount of additional damage equal to your weapon's critical modifier when you core a successful critical hit with a weapon against a demon. This damage is added only after the damage is totaled and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiplier. Category:Religion Category:Gods